Au delà de tout
by Lycka-sama
Summary: La guerre je la connais et ce que je peux en dire c'est que durant une guerre les masques tombent vite... Un Malefoy humain, un Serpentard amoureux et un Monstre courageux vont en faire les frais. Car les serpentards ont aussi des sentiments... Et que l'inconnu peut être conciliant. (Draco x Harry Blaize x Ron Severus x Sirius)
**Prologue.**

 **Hey, je sais cela fait un petit moment et je reviens un peu ici en rampant… Mais ce que je vous laisse découvrir diffère un peu de ce que j'avais l'habitude de poster, on peut dire que j'ai évolué ! Ou alors régresser… Bref sur ce j'attends avec impatience vos avis constructifs ! Et oublier pas cher petits lamas, tata vous aimes beaucoup !**

 **Draco.**

 _« Tu me dis faible et lâche Potter ? Mais dis moi t'es tu regardé ? Tu as laissé mourir l'autre chien pouilleux il me semble non ? »_

Ces yeux jusque là à peu près calmes commencent à prendre une dangereuse allure, je sais que j'ai touché au bon endroit, je le fais toujours. La guerre est en train d'avoir lieu et pourtant mes petites piques, si insignifiantes comparées à ce qu'il se passe dehors, le font toujours s'énerver. C'est surement car comme tout le monde le sais je suis un Mangemort ou alors c'est simplement parce que je suis moi, c'est simplement parce que je suis Draco. J'avoue que les deux arguments ont du poids mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que déjà monsieur l'élu se jette sur moi, ses meilleurs amis n'ayant pas réussit à le retenir. Pas réussit ou pas essayer ? Potter approche de plus en plus, mais viens donc, je n'attends que ça de pouvoir me battre de pouvoir me laisser aller, peu importe avec qui c'est, même si il faut avouer que tu te bats plutôt bien. La bataille aurait commencé si Blaize n'était pas d'un coup apparut entre nous deux, laissant ainsi le temps à Granger de résonner son meilleur ami. Nous nous regardons et je comprends, je comprends que cette bagarre toi aussi tu en aurais bien besoin. Le Serpentard se retourne et me regarde de cet air sévère que je connais si bien. Il me prend le bras et m'embarque sans grandes difficultés, Goyle et Crabbe sont déjà morts et vu les heures que nous traversons nous aussi nous le serons d'ici peu de toute façon.

 _« Draco ! Mais es-tu inconscient ou quoi ?! Tu crois que dans l'état dans lequel il est Potter hésiterais bien longtemps à te battre ?_

J'hésite un instant à mettre mon masque de froideur devant lui mais je croise ses yeux et je me rappelle pourquoi il est mon meilleur ami, celui que j'ai choisit et non celui que père à choisit pour moi. Je détache mon regard du sien et fixes le vide quelques instants en silence avant de refixer mon regard sur le sien.

 _\- Je suis un Malefoy Blaize, je ne suis pas idiot et je sais bien ce que cela signifie. Cela signifie qu'au moment où je passerais ces portes, au moment ou les sorts des mangemorts s'abattront sur les étudiants de Poudlard on prendra pleine conscience de mon nom. Si je choisis le bon coté mon père n'hésitera pas une seule minute à m'abattre sans parler de la confiance de mon camp que je n'aurais jamais, et si je choisis le mauvais ce seront tout les autres, ceux que je croisais dans les couloirs, les filles que j'ai fait crier dans mon lit ou encore ceux que je regardais avec dédain qui m'abattront. Alors Blaize mourir ici de la main du survivant n'est pas trop mal comme fin._

 _\- C'est une fin de perdant Draco, et ce n'est pas digne de toi._

 _\- C'est vrai que l'on n'a encore jamais vu un Malefoy mourir dans une stupide bagarre de couloirs._

 _\- Cette fin là elle est digne d'un Malefoy mais elle n'est pas digne de mon meilleur ami Draco, et ne le sera jamais alors maintenant remets toi les idées en place sombre idiot et prends ta décisions parce que le temps presse et tu n'auras bientôt plus le choix. Tu sais bien quel camp moi je vais rejoindre. »_

Mes lèvres restent closes pendant que ce que mon ami vient de me dire monte à mon cerveau, comment nier qu'il a raison, je dois prendre une décision… Mais cette décision je ne la prendrais pas ici. Je fais signes à Blaize d'un mouvement de tête que j'ai compris ce qu'il m'avait dit et je m'éloigne en silence, je sais où je vais aller, je sais où je veux prendre une telle décision.

Arrivé au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie après avoir jeter tous les sortilèges nécessaire je me laisse enfin aller, parce que oui je suis et j'ai été ce petit con arrogant mais je ne suis pas un monstre. J'arrache frénétiquement, tel un fou ma cravate et ma robe, lance au loin mes chaussures et mes chaussettes pour sentir le froid glacial sous mes pieds, détruit cette coiffure si parfaite et risible et continues un moment d'essayer de me défaire de cette image de perfection, de cette image de serpentard. Je finis par tomber sur le sol épuisé, j'ai épuisé en cri tout ma voix et je n'ai à présent plus que mes yeux pour pleurer et plus que mon esprit pour regretter. Il est beau maintenant le Malefoy non ? Vient un moment où les larmes ne coulent plus et où je regarde simplement le sol parce que je ne peux rien faire d'autre si ce n'est réfléchir encore et toujours à la même chose.

Je finis par relever la tête et regarder droit devant moi après un long moment et me raclant la gorge d'un son rauque je lâche ce qu'il m'a fallut tant de temps pour sortir.

 _« Tu me laisserais rejoindre ton camp Potter ? »_

Je sais que tu m'as entendu, je sais que tu es là depuis le début mais après tout mon image n'est elle pas déjà en sang ?

 **Severus :**

Je sais ce que je suis en train de faire et je sais pourquoi je le fais. Je sais pourquoi je fais hurler cette femme à mort devant le Lord, je sais également pourquoi son regard ne m'amadoue pas, ne me fait pas lâcher ma baguette, mais comment je peux le faire ? Ceci est une toute autre histoire.

Ceci est une histoire qui commence avec des yeux émeraudes et qui se finit par des yeux noisette remplis de haine. Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir te haïr, je suis le pouvoir te détester et surtout le seul à pouvoir ternir ta mémoire. Les gens se disent en me voyant que ce n'est pas étonnant que j'en sois arrivé là mais toi c'était différent toi tu as toujours su que je ferais cette erreur, tu me l'as toujours dit. Si je dis tout ça à ces gens ils diront que je suis amoureux de toi mais nan ce n'est pas que ça, c'est juste que tu es toi et qu'elle était elle. Cette femme je l'abats, cette femme elle meurt en me traitant de monstres comme les autre l'ont déjà fait avant elle, mais ça ne me fait plus rien j'ai déjà compris avec le temps que j'en étais un...

Je suis Severus Snape, je suis la chauve-souris des cachots et dire que je vais offrir toute ma vie à un gosse, heureusement que ce n'est pas n'importe quel gosse, heureusement que c'est son gosse à elle.

J'ai appris que tu étais en vie, toi, Sirius Black par un étrange miracle demeuré secret. Une personne censée avant de mourir serait allée te voir, serait allée dire ce qu'elle pense mais je ne suis pas une personne censée et comme d'habitude cette guerre je vais la faire en silence. Car tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, pas besoin de savoir que le snivellus ignoble que je suis t'aimait Black. Après tout je suis un monstre.

 **Blaize :**

Tout ces gens autour, tout ces gens qui pensent, qui font le bilan de leur vie car ils savent qu'elle risque de se finir aujourd'hui ou demain. Et moi au milieu de tout ça je suis un idiot, je suis un idiot car j'ai envie de sourire. Et j'ai envie de sourire car tu m'as regardé comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois.

Pourquoi ? Car j'ai fait le choix que tu penses être bon et auquel moi aussi je me suis mis à croire.

Je suis un Serpentard heureux et bizarrement cela ne va pas avec le décor, un Serpentard souriant sous la pluie encore moins. Mais je mourrais peut-être demain alors même si je ne vais pas avec le décor, pour une fois ce ne seras pas à moi de m'adapter mais à lui.


End file.
